


PYRO || TF2

by Musiki



Series: TF2 Short Stories - Heartbreaking Experiences [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Pyro - Freeform, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki





	PYRO || TF2

He was made of fire.

He didn't even know what he was doing. All of the destruction and chaos he caused never fully reached his mind. To him, nobody suffered.

He was doing everybody a favor. By bringing unintentional death, Pyro made everything so happy.

He never saw the corpses. The fire spread happiness.

Why were they all smiling? Why were they all cheering?

Because he brought what everyone needed. All of his enemies were his friends. He didn't know any better.

His dangerous love for flames corrupted his mind.

The damage could never be undone.


End file.
